


jared isn't psychic

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an <a href="http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/">insmallpackages</a> gift for "Jared/Jensen ficlet for the prompt: fortuneteller"</p>
            </blockquote>





	jared isn't psychic

Jensen thinks _It must be Halloween_ , for all that the air isn't bitingly cold and he's running around in short sleeves with old, worn jeans. The date on his watch, though, isn't anywhere near October, or April, even, though what he sees would fit either. 

Jared must have raided his mom's old costumes or hit up a bunch of craft stores while Jensen was at his grandparents', because he's blinding absolutely everyone with shiny gold lamé and even the purple satin is reflecting sunlight. He looks like some kid tried to make a Regency novel come to life, right down to those slit puffy sleeves and curly-toed boots with bells on the end. But Jared's not doing tricks and somersaults in the park; he's wearing a turban-like thing that looks like he spilled glitter-paint on a towel and is leaning on what used to be their lemonade stand, that week Jared was obsessed with the lemonade game when they were in elementary school. _Get your fortune told, 25c pp_ , the sign says, and Jensen rolls his eyes.

"Any takers?" he says, in lieu of a traditional hi-how-was-your-summer-mine-sucked greeting. Jared answers with a hug and something mumbled into his hair.

He forks over a quarter for the hell of it, because Jared's face lighting up is never not a good thing to see and he may as well play along. Jared closes his eyes and waves his hands around like he's watched one too many after-school magic shows. Jensen swallows so that he doesn't laugh, and Jared opens his eyes just as he thinks he might fail at that.

"Someone close to you loves you," Jared says, his voice almost toneless.

"I love you too, silly," Jensen says. "Can we go make out at your house now? Mom's unpacking and you know how she gets."

"I only had one fortune in me anyway," Jared says. Jensen helps carry the stand, wondering how on earth he survived the summer without Jared doing stupid shit. 

They have senior year to make up for the summer, but Jensen's not sure it will be enough.


End file.
